epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Telephone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GremlinPrescott (talk) 18:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiya SuperLuigiBros2013! I would be only too happy to work on the front page with you - I've left it mostly unchanged from when I took over the Wikia. I'll take a peek at the Kingdom Hearts Wikia tomorrow. GremlinPrescott (talk) 19:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Heya, just wanted to let you know I've had a look at the KH Wiki, I'm certain we can do something similar to that. I'll be a bit busy this week and the next, but after that I'll start to focus on improving the homepage. GremlinPrescott (talk) 20:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to give you an update; I've got some time off on Monday, so I'll be starting on the main page revamp. GremlinPrescott (talk) 23:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey again, sorry for not being very active lately. I'm hoping to change it soon. In the meantime, sure, I've just promoted you to admin level! GremlinPrescott (talk) 00:03, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's okay! That sounds like a really great idea. I've been meaning to go scouting for other Wikis to affiliate with myself, but I never seem to find the time. Go right ahead! GremlinPrescott (talk) 13:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, after taking a quick peek, it looks like we're already affiliates: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/DisneyWiki:Affiliates . We're also now affiliated with the Italian Epic Mickey Wiki. RadSpyro is making an icon for the Italian Wiki, I'll see if he can do one for the Disney Wiki too. On the subject of the main page, I've been thinking about revamp possibilities. I was thinking of adding these - *Did you know fact (not sure if to just do a random selection or one a month yet) *Affiliates buttons *Featured article *Image of the month *Short 'how to help' excerpt *Redo the homepage buttons/icons/images Thoughts? GremlinPrescott (talk) 17:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, that's fine! Me and RadSpyro will continue with the main page for a bit, hopefully when you return it'll be looking much better! GremlinPrescott (talk) 22:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's good to have you back! If you've got time, it would be great if you could organize a Featured Article for November. Gremlin Prescott 13:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll get right on it. It'll have be featured-article.png when it's finished! Gremlin Prescott 14:17, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Heya! Just wanted to let you know I found the Featured Article text and I've added it to the front page. It's not really a template, but by all means mess about with it if you want to. In the meantime, will you be okay with updating the featured article every month (or so)? Gremlin Prescott 22:51, November 6, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea to me! Gremlin Prescott 01:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I suppose we could have one for other references, it would be a good page to have. I'm not sure what others there are besides the Zelda quote, though! Theories page I'm a little wary of. Like, the theory that Gus is meant to be like Navi. There's been characters before Navi that have had the same purpose. If anything, I believe Gus is a throwback to Jiminy Cricket. The problem with a lot of theories is that they tend to cause a lot of disagreements between people, and a whole page full of them I fear will have constant edits between disagreeing members and passers-by (granted, we could seal it off to members only, but that won't stop some people from joining up just to argue over it). I remember one person joined just to get into an edit-war with me on the Epic Mickey 3 page (before I had admin control), ''just ''because I left it at 'A sequel is very unlikely at this moment'. But that's just my opinion! Gremlin Prescott 20:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you please provide a source for that Epic Disney Racers game you made an article on? I Googled it and got nothing. The fact that I can't find it anywhere but here is giving me the suspicion that it's not real. Operationgamer17 12:42 July 11, 2015 Hey, where did you get those sculpt pictures that you recently uploaded? - Oswaldiscool 23:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC)